


question 2: tsukiyama

by amuk



Series: interview with a ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Interviews, Introspection, Memory Loss, Questioning, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sasaki Haise!” Tsukiyama seemed to taste the word, a predatory look in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	question 2: tsukiyama

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ugh, I don’t like this one as much as the ones coming after this.
> 
> Prompt: if you ever need anything from me, I would like you to ask.

 

“Oh, hello again!” A man gasped in surprise as he stopped suddenly in front of Haise. “I didn’t think we would meet like this.”

 

“Yes…” Haise tried to remember his name, but it escaped him. He almost didn’t recognize the man in front of him—last time he saw him he had been skin and bones. “It’s...unexpected that we bumped into each other.”

 

He tried to feign surprise, but it was hard to when he was pretty sure this stranger was anything but.

 

This felt more like an ambush than an accidental meeting. Perfectly engineered and Haise was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“I had hoped to see you again after that...unfortunate meeting we had last time.” The man gestured at his body proudly. “As you can see, I have quite recovered since then.”

 

“Yeah, you look a lot better now...” It was no good, Haise just couldn’t recall his name.

 

“Tsukiyama Shuu,” the other man added with an understanding smile. He held his hand out. “You are?”

 

“Sasaki Haise,” he replied, automatically shaking his hand.

 

“Sasaki Haise!” Tsukiyama seemed to taste the word, a satisfied expression on his face. “That _is_ a good name. What brings you out here today?”

 

“I’m just buying some books.”

 

Tsukiyama’s face lit up as though this was the opening he was waiting for. Haise repressed a shiver. It was hard not to feel like prey when he smiled like that.

 

“What a coincidence, I was about to go to a cafe nearby. It is quaint but its book collection, _c’est magnifique_.”

 

“That’s nice but I—” A woman bumped into Haise as she hurried past and he caught himself before he fell. “I’m good.”

 

Tsukiyama continued as though he hadn’t heard Haise. “Please, join me. I would like to make up for last time.”

 

“You don’t have to.” The crowd pushed around them. They really shouldn’t have stopped in such a busy area. Haise was jostled once more, almost falling over.

 

“It is a far better place to discuss matters than here.” Tsukiyama grabbed Haise’s arm and helped him regain his balance. “Trust me, you will like it.”

 

His words were too confident, his tone bordering arrogance. It burst from him and in the back of Haise’s mind, alarm bells rang.

 

This stranger was a past acquaintance, he was certain. A ghoul, most likely. Someone he should capture or report at the very least. There was something almost predatory about this man, about the way he moved.

 

Tsukiyama was trouble waiting to happen.

 

Despite that, Haise hesitated. This was a chance. Possibly his only chance to find out about the person he used to be. Arima and Akira refused to talk about it and Touka gently rebuked him.

 

He might never get an opportunity like this again.

 

And if Tsukiyama were truly dangerous, he was sure his past self would have said something by now.

 

“Sure.” Haise nodded in agreement. “We haven’t really had a good time to talk before.”

 

“Great!” Tsukiyama started to lead the way. True to his word, the cafe was only ten minutes away, barely a walk at all.

 

Sitting down across from Tsukiyama , Haise froze. A sudden burst of deja vu rolled over him—he had been here before. He had sat at this chair, asked for a coffee, looked across to this man in this exact way.

 

Even before his order arrived, Haise knew what it tasted like.

 

“Have I…” Haise’s voice faltered, not sure how to continue the question. _Have I been here? Have I talked to you like this before?_

 

The answers to both questions were yes, 100% certainty.

 

“Isn’t it marvelous?” Tsukiyama asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

 

Haise could only nod. Was this a trap? Tsukiyama was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

 

Waiting for a sign.

 

The feeling of deja vu washed over him once more but he didn’t know why.

 

“It’s nice,” he finally replied.

 

“I see…” He could hear the disappointment in Tsukiyama’s voice. They sat there stiffly before Tsukiyama lit up once more.

 

“Before I forget, here’s a book I _know_ you will like.” He got up and went to the small shelf of books in the cafe before quickly returning with a small black book. On the cover was a single white egg.

 

Haise’s heart almost stopped at the sight.

 

Tsukiyama pushed it to the middle of the table. “ _The Goat’s Egg_.”

 

“ _The...The Goat’s Egg_?” And these words, these words were almost intimate; they rolled off his tongue so well. His fingers trembled as he pulled the book closer.

 

This book was his, he was sure. Maybe not this exact copy, but the story, the story was almost written in his DNA.

 

“Thank you.” Haise swallowed, resisting the urge to flip through the book right now.

 

“Read it when you have time,” Tsukiyama said, clearly delighted. This was the reaction he had been waiting for.  

 

This had to have been it. Haise’s fingers curled over the book.

 

 _Did you know me?_ The question was on the tip of his tongue, almost out his mouth, when his phone buzzed.

 

Another mission, urgent, and he had not time to waste.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Haise apologized, getting up. As he took money out of his wallet, a hand stopped him firmly.

 

“Don’t worry about this trivial amount. It’s my treat.” Tsukiyama smiled.

 

“But—”

 

“Next time, you can return the favour.”

 

This time, the opening was for him. It was fine, his question could wait.

 

“Ok, I’ll do that then.”

 

Next time, he could get his answer.


End file.
